Cry
by toffeenip
Summary: Hermione/Ron Songfic. Song: Cry - Rihanna. please read and review, muchly appreciated :D characters and song does not belong to me : enjoy! :D xx
1. Chapter 1

" Honest Hermione! I never did anything with her! I love you! You! Not her! "

" Yeah, yeah, how many times have I heard that Ron Weasley? I saw you! I saw you with my own eyes! "

" You must have been seeing things! "

" Calling me a liar? "

" No! "

" I saw you, outside the Three Broomsticks snogging Lavender! "

" I - I - I "

" Exactly. "

I was properly crying hard now. Everything inside me ached with anger and hurt. I was stupid. Stupid. He did this before and I let him back. I let him back but he still went running off to 'Saint' Lavender.

" Hermione, please, please forgive me. " He whispered so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear. He moved towards me but I moved back just in time. I could hit him right now. He would deserve that.

" We're over, officially. Goodbye Ron. "

I ran away, leaving him standing alone. Tears were now sprinting down my cheeks. I didn't care if he felt hurt now. How did he think I feel? This is the second time he has done this to me. My heart has officially been broken. Taken by him and ripped in two.

I got back to the common room and it was empty. I threw myself to the floor infront of the fire. Everything inside of me hurt. I clutched my sides and began to rock back and fourth.

" I love him, I love him, I love him. " I whispered to myself. Why am I crying? Yeah sure I've been hurt again, but, is he worth sitting here crying about? No. He's an ass who made a big mistake and although I love him, I also hate him.

Sing Hermione. Let it all out. Sing.

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
'cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye_

I took a deep breath and continued on.

_Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

If only he could hear this. If only he could listen to lyrics, listen to what they mean. But, he'd be off somewhere snogging the face off of Lavender or any other girl he could get his hands on.

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel_

I shuddered. Every word, letter and syllable was so true.

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

I'm not crying anymore. He's not worth it. He's not worth my tears.

_Did it happen when we first kissed?  
'cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe 'cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I should've never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Can't figure out how you stole my heart_

I'm singing louder now. Louder and louder so anyone can hear it.

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears I'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel_

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

I stood up now and propelled my voice.

_How did I get here with you, I'll never know?  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
And after all I tried to do, to stay away from loving you  
I'm broken heart and I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry_

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_All my life..._

" That was a beautiful song Hermione. "


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped around in fright and at the same time let out a tiny squeek.

" Neville? "

" Hi. "

" Hey. "

I beamed. Seeing his round, happy face made a spark go off inside my body. It made all my hatred towards Ron flush away. That's what I loved about Neville, just his prescence made me feel happy.

" I heard you singing. " He said

" Uh, yeah, singing it sort of, helps me get my feelings out. If that makes sense? " I let out a small, fake chuckle.

" Uhm, yeah, I suppose it does. Are you okay? "

" What me? Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking. " I pulled a small, reassuring smile.

" Oh, right, well, good. Night then. "

" Night. "

And at that, he went up to his dormitory.

I sat back down on the sofa and started thinking. Just thinking. I thought about my life, home, school, Ron and Neville. Neville. You know when something bad happens in your life, you should think yourself lucky that you have a friend like Neville. A friend like him that makes you smile as soon as you see his harmless face, a friend like him that wants to always know your okay. Yeah, I'm lucky.

Half an hour later I decided to turn in for the night. Sleep is what I need, a good nights sleep.

I woke up next morning to a lovely sunny day. The sun was beaming through the windows into the dormitory. This was going to be a good day, I just knew it. I got up, got washed and dressed and went down into the common room to go and get some breakfast and to hopefully catch a chat with Neville. I got down to the common room and froze. 2 pairs of stone cold, unforgiving eyes staring back at me.

" Uhm, hi Harry. Hi Ginny. "

" How could you? " Ginny snarled

" How could I what? " I asked, confused

" You know exactly what, you heartless bitch. He loved you. He still does! But yet you had to do it didn't you? You had to break his heart. "

Ginny looked like she was going to get violent any minute. I shuffled back a few centimetres. She noticed.

" Oh, getting scared are we? " She mocked.

" I - I - I no. I mean, look I don't know what your on about. " I admitted.

" You do Hermione, don't lie, Ron told us everything. " Harry suddenly added.

Da Da Dum. Of course. Ron, such a gossip would have told them 'everything'. a.k.a, a pack of lies.

" So, he told you everything did he? Do enlighten me then, what exactly have I done? " I was seething with anger. I thought Harry and Ginny were my friends.

" He told us that you were cheating on him with Goyle. He said that you told him that he was nothing to you, just somebody on the side. " Harry told me.

I couldn't control myself. I burst out laughing.

" Hahaha, oh please. If you want the real story why don't you go and ask perfect Ron all about his 'meetings' with Lavender. " The look on Harry and Ginny's faces was priceless.

" What? " Ginny asked, suddenly taken back.

" Oh, oh, I'm sorry, did your darling brother leave that bit out? "

" Well, yes. "

" Well, why don't you go and ask him about that and then come back and apologise to me. "

And at that, I left. The door opened to lead me out of the common room and I made my way down to the Great Hall for something to eat. I entered the Great Hall to be greeted by the usual hustle and bustle. But one thing stuck out from all that. Neville's face. It greeted me better than a great big chocolate orange cheesecake. He motioned for me to come and sit down beside him and I did so without any hesitation.

" Hi Hermione! " Neville greeted me.

" Hey Neville! " I beamed at him once again.

" How are you on this fine morning then? "

" Surprisingly good thanks, and yourself? "

" Very well thankyou. "

We sat for about ten minutes in silence as we ate. Out of curiousity I looked up to Ron's usual spot to see if he was there but he wasn't. Strange I thought. Ron would never miss a chance to eat if his life depended on it. I didn't really think much of it. 


	3. Chapter 3

2 weeks had passed since the incident in the common room between me, Ginny and Harry. I still hadn't had an apology but on the plus side my friendship with Neville had gotten stronger. He was now officially my best friend. We were like joined at the hip, just like me, Harry and Ron were once. I didn't think of them anymore though, to me they were just a shadow of my past, nothing. Neville, however, was the light in my life. If I woke up in a crappy mood he always made me feel better in a flash. He didn't judge me, and I didn't judge him. Perfect friendship.

Naturally, bucket loads of people had noticed our sudden friendship and rumours started flying around faster than a snitch. I'd walk down the corridor with him and hear huddles of girls whispering, giggling, pointing and peeking in our direction. I knew what they were thinking, and so did Neville.

One sunny afternoon we were down by the lake, under a very old oak tree talking. We always came down here on nice days and talked about a whole load of crap. Talking about a load of crap was our joint talent. But this one day, the conversation steered off into a certain subject,

" Hermione? "

" Mhmm? "

" Do you believe in like, love at first sight? Or do you think that to really love someone that you need to become very good friends first, like us? " He asked.

I sat up and looked at him.

" It depends on the situation and the person. I believe in both. For me, Ron was love at first sight. But you, I feel becuase that we have built such a strong friendship that if we ever started dating, then It would feel right, because I already love you, your my bestest friend. "

" But just say, I had stronger feelings for you and you felt the same way, and I asked you out what would you say? "

I could see eagerness in his face. He was being serious.

" I would say - "

" Hermione? "

I had been cut off by Ginny.

" Ginny? " I said confused.

" Yeah, uhm, hey. "

" Oh, hi. "

I was not impressed. To be quite honest I didn't want to talk to her, but I wanted to hear what she had to say.

" I'm just going to come straight out with it. I'm sorry. Honestly I am. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I shouldn't have acted like that when I had only heard one side of the story. I went and interrogated Ron about him and Lavender and after me causing him an enormous amount of pain he admitted to it. My mum and dad found about what he did and that's why he hasn't been in school. My parents requested for him to come home for two weeks so they could punish him personally. I'm really really really sorry. Will you forgive me?

I could tell she really wanted me to forgive her but I didn't know if I could.

" Hmm.. well I appreciate your apology but I don't know just yet if I can fully forgive you. Let me think about it. "

" Oh, right, okay then, well, uhm thanks for partially forgiving me. "

She smiled slightly and walked off. I laughed when she had disappeared.

" Are you going to forgive her then? " Neville asked.

" Possibly, I'll see what mood I'm in when she comes asking again. "

The bell rang suddenly and we both got up and started making our way to Charms. We talked our usual crap on the way to class. After Charms we went and got something to eat at lunch and then headed back down to our usual spot down by the lake and just talked.

After a while Neville cleared his throat. He cleared it again, then again and again.

" Are you wanting to say something or have you got something wrong with your throat? " I laughed and he laughed too.

" No, my throat is working fine, I just want to say something, well ask really. "

I sat up and faced him.

" Ask away. " I smiled.

" Well, there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up and I was wondering, well, only if you really really wanted to, I mean you don't have to but if you wanted, If - "

" I'd love too come to Hogsmeade with you. "


	4. Chapter 4

It was the 17th January. What a great day I said to myself as I sat up in bed and examined the dormitory around me. Nobody was awake yet. I must be early. Perfect. I could get a quick shower, get dressed etc, and head down to breakfast without anybody noticing I had even flinched.

I scrambled quietly out of my bed and headed towards the bathroom, picking up a towel and clothes on the way. I had a quick shower and got changed. I dried my hair quickly with my wand and headed out of the bathroom, out of the dormitory, down the steps through and out of the common room. The corridors were bustling with crowds of third to sixth years who were going to Hogsmeade today. Obviously, everyone else in my dormitory must not have been going today, as they would have been up long before me. I continued walking on and eventually reached the doors into the Great Hall. I headed towards the Gryffindor table and took my usual seat beside Neville.

" Hey Neville, " I greeted him.

He had a huge smile on his face. I loved his smile. It made mine, and his faces glow.

" Hey! So, you excited about today then? " He asked.

" Definately! It's going to be so much fun! I've been dying to go to Hogsmeade for months now. " I told him.

" Great! "

So for about half an hour we just sat and talked about Hogsmeade, classes, homework and general crap as we ate our breakfast. At 10 o'clock Professor McGonagall called us out too check our names off and send us off to Hogsmeade. We both got checked off and headed down the path towards the carriages that would be our method of transport for the day.

After a short ride we got there and I immediatley took Neville to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer. We headed towards the cute pub and I caught a sight that made me sick to the stomach. Not sick with jealousy, but sick with hatred. There was Ron sitting with Lavendar on his lap, snogging her face off. Typical. I walked past them and spat on the ground beside his feet just before I walked in. When we entered I turned around to face a slightly shocked Neville. I just laughed, then he did. There's another thing that I love about Neville, thinks that shock him, he laughs at them. Like me. He was, officially, a male version of me.

We sat down at a little table in the corner of the pub and gave our orders. Within a few minutes, the waiter had arrived back with our two Butterbeers.

" I can't believe you spat at Ron's feet on the way in here, I mean, don't get me wrong, it was genius in a way, but why? "

He was starting to giggle again, and I couldn't help myself either. I burst out laughing, composed myself a bit and started to explain,

" Well, he deserved it, the cheating bastard. Oh, and thanks for the 'genius' compliment. "

I smiled, and he blushed a sweet shade of pink. We finished our drinks, I paid and we left. Ron and Lavendar were gone. I didn't really want to know where, and more to the point, what they were doing.

" So, uhm, where do you want to go? " I asked.

" Hmm, I was thinking just going into a load of random shops? "

So we did, we just went into a load of 'random' shops. So random in fact, that I didn't even know what they were called. A few hours passed and we decided to head back up to Hogwarts. We grabbed a quiet carriage and began the quick ascend to the castle.

We arrived and Neville got out. He turned and opened the door for me and held my hand to support me off.

" Wow, uhm, thanks. Your much more of a gentleman than I would give you credit for. " I teased.

" Haha, yes, well, I have my moments. " He said proudly.

We walked and talked all the way up to the common room and up to our dormitories.

" Thanks Neville, that was really fun. "

" No problem, want to do it again sometime? "

" Yeah, I would love too. "

" Well, night then. "

He came towards me and kissed me lightly on my rosey cheek and walked into his dormitory.

" Night. " I whispered to myself and I turned and headed into the dormitory.

" Hermione! Please! Please! You have to help us! " 


End file.
